Settling In
by Rivulet027
Summary: Post Exit Wounds. Martha agrees to work for Torchwood, she's just not sure about taking over Owen's old workspace.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Torchwood. It's not my toy box. I'm merely playing.

A/N: Written for SailorSol for as part of the Purim gifts challenge.

A/N2: This is post Exit Wounds for Torchwood and post Journey's End for Doctor Who.

Settling In:

Martha Jones sat in front of Owen's old desk and took a deep breath. She had decided not to stay with Torchwood when it became clear that Owen could still function as their doctor, even though he'd been dead. Now with Owen gone she'd felt she couldn't leave them without a doctor, especially not after they'd all come together to save the world.

She hadn't thought Owen's desk would be empty, that someone would have come through and removed his things. She wondered which one of them had done it, which one of them had shifted through his memories and removed any trace of them.

She sighed, set her purse into a deep drawer and shifted the computer screen. She frowned as she realized that a small piece of paper now stuck out from underneath it. She lifted the screen and pulled out a picture of Owen with a women she didn't recognize. Had she been a previous Torchwood employee or someone from his life before Torchwood? Just as Martha had decided to ask Jack later she turned the picture over and found a small data file taped to the back.

She called Gwen over and together they determined it was safe. Ianto brought them both drinks as they put the drive into the computer. Martha's mouth fell open. Jack had given her all of Owen's research, but those had been his typed up research papers and professional files. She'd just stumbled across all of his research in his messy unorganized form. She now had all his notes, his theories about his experiments. There were details about the lab equipment that she hadn't even begun to explore.

Martha sat back in the seat thinking of the days, no weeks, it would take to go through all of the information. Gwen squeezed her shoulder and promised to help before she went back to her workstation. Martha showed Ianto the picture, but he didn't know who the woman was. She watched Ianto walk away, idly tidying things as he moved towards the kitchen.

She looked over the bare desk again, eyes taking in the picture and then the information on her screen. She hadn't known Owen well, but even now that he was gone she'd be given the chance to know him.

"Settling in?" Jack asked.

Martha nodded and tilted the picture towards him. Jack frowned and took it from her. Martha twisted the chair to look at him, "Who…"

"The reason he joined."

Martha frowned, Jack's tone said he wasn't going to elaborate. Martha took the picture back from him and set it on the desk, "I'll find a frame for it."

"He's not the first to go," Jack told her.

"We should get a picture of Tosh too," Martha pushed.

Jack nodded gravely, then shook his head and tried to put a smile on as he told her, "Could teach you how to shoot."

"I worked with Unit," she reminded, "I know my way around a gun."

"I'll make it worth your time," he promised with a cheeky smirk.

Martha wanted to laugh, wanted to move towards the lightened mood he was pushing towards, but she only smiled and shook her head at him. Jack wet his lips, looked ready to try something else when the doors opened loudly and Mickey strolled in. He took one look at them and without hesitating put an extra spring in his step.

"Hey Captain-Flirts-A-Lot!" Mickey greeted before he spread his hands wide and asked, "Where do you want me?"

The tension broke and the three of them laughed.

Jack smirked and made his way over to Mickey, promising him the tour. Gwen shook her head and laughed, amusement dancing in her eyes. Ianto leaned out of a doorway, took take in the scene. Mickey winked at Ianto and then gave Jack a mock-serious face as he shook his head. Ianto's smile was small, but it was there. Content Martha turned back to her desk. She picked up the picture she'd found and put it in the top drawer knowing she'd find a frame for it that evening. Then she reached into her purse and pulled out the framed picture of her family. She settled it in the corner of her desk before she looked around, took each member of her new family slowly.


End file.
